Destino
by laloquita.co
Summary: El Destino es un ser temperamental e impredecible que ama llevarle la contraria a todos... Hace mucho tiempo, decidió cambiar el curso de una aventura que salvaría al mundo. Él presento a los protagonistas mucho antes de lo planeado.
1. Chapter 1

31 de diciembre de 2016

Hola gracias por entrar a leer mi fanfic, soy bastante nueva en esto de escribir y si bien no cuento con el tiempo para escribir de forma constante, intentaré por todos los medios a mi alcance invertir aunque sea un poco de tiempo a la escritura y desarrollo de esta historia. También me disculpo por los errores y faltas ortográficas y por los fallos en la narración, principalmente en el tiempo y por la lentitud. Debo agregar que pretendo hacer los personajes lo mas fieles a si mismos que pueda, pero dado que tengo problemas para ponerme en zapatos ajenos tal vez salgan un poco Ooc.

Mil perdones por las faltas en lo que respecta a la cultura, religión, creencias y forma de vida en la Polinesia de ese tiempo, mi intención no es ofender a nadie y espero de corazón no hacerlo.

 _Título:_ Destino

 _Fandom:_ Moana

Género: Family, Friendship, AU

 _Clasificación_ : K+

 _Protagonistas_ : Moana de Motunui y Maui, semidios del Viento y el Mar, Héroe de todos.

Moana no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son del maravillo mundo de Disney.

Sinopsis: El Destino es un ser temperamental e impredecible que ama llevarle la contraria a todos... Hace mucho tiempo decidió cambiar el curso de un aventura que salvaría al mundo. Él presento a los protagonistas mucho antes de lo planeado.

 **DESTINO**

Uno nunca sabe que tiene el destino planeado para nosotros, todo es por sorpresa... Bueno, casi siempre, algunas veces el destino se contradice y no esta seguro de tomar una decisión y nos da a elegir, o por lo menos, esa es su escusa. Nos muestra señales y nos previene... Generalmente no lo entendemos y tomamos decisiones, actuamos de manera que puede traernos consecuencias negativas...Y algunas veces positivas...

Era un día norma en Motunui,cada quien cumplía su rol a la perfección. Ya sea pescando, cosechando o tejiendo, cada quien realizaba felizmente su papel prediseñado o casi... La "princesa" siempre desentonado, como una nota demasiado alta en una canción llena de tonos graves; ella destacaba de una forma diferente y única, a su propia manera... Yo diría que no fue apreciado en su época.

La pequeña escapista se había fugado nuevamente de su padre mientras este estaba concentrado hablando con los ancianos y como si no hubiese otro lugar al que ir en la isla, ella fue a la orilla del Mar, de todas formas no era tan difícil llegar allí, desde donde mirara podida ver el basto azul extendiendose hasta la línea donde el cielo conoce al Mar ...Y el olor, tan reconfortante que invita a seguirle y claro, la niña de tan solo tres años le siguió seducida por el brillo que despedía el ser azul.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la Isla, al borde la montaña el Jefe-Imponente pero amable como sólo él podía serlo- Sonreía satisfecho, pues el pequeño altercado entre Kauri y Hori dos de los ancianos más temperamentales de la tribu que tenían la muy mala costumbre de discutir sobre cual de sus nietos eran mejor acababa de terminar en una tregua; aunque como era habitual esta no duraría mucho...Quién pensaría que un Jefe se ocupara de cosas tan mínimas y banales como esas, pero en Motunui así debe ser, cada pequeña cosa debía ser tratada, tal vez por eso todos eran tan felices... Como no serlo en ese paraíso repleto de abundancia, gente amable y rodeado del hermoso océano.

A su vez, Moana miraba con curiosidad la playa, aunque ella no era muy consiente de ello sus pies la habían guiado a la zona de pesca donde se hallaban las barcas que se usaban para pescar, nunca había venido sola, siempre en brazos de su padre y mientras este hablaba con los jóvenes pescadores aconsejándoles mientras que los veteranos la miraban con sonrisas similares a la que sus padres le regalaban todos los días, no eran como las de los jóvenes, cálidas y divertidas rebosantes de ternura. No, estas eran un reflejo de expectativa y de un prematuro orgullo. Si bien la hija del jefe no era capaz de identificar esto, ya sabia que de ella se esperaba mucho y con las constantes repeticiones de su padre entendía que su deber era guiar tal y como él, aunque generalmente estos pensamientos se escapaban de su mente tal y como el agua fluye a libre de donde se la ponga, se deslizaban velozmente para dar paso a la curiosidad.

Con una mirada ansiosa la joven corrió hasta la orilla justo donde sus pies deberían de tocar el agua salada, pero por algún motivo no lograba alcanzarla. Parecía un jueguito, aquel en el que tienes que perseguir a alguien, en este caso al océano, que llevando las de ganar hábilmente se arrimaba a la izquierda provocando que la ya no tan bebé le siguiese.

En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar lo raro que era encontrar esa playa vacía, con las barcas al borde del agua aun con el pescado recién atrapado adentro, nunca pensó que fuera rara la conducta que mostraba el mar. ¿Quién podría culpar a es guerrera inocente por divertirse, por hacer lo que todos los niños deben. Quién siquiera podría culparla de no ser consiente de ello, qué niño lo sería? Ella estaba feliz, ignorante de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y de que era cuestión de un poco de tiempo.

—Bien, Moana ya hemos terminado aquí y es hora de ir a almorzar.

—Se le ha vuelto a escapar Jefe—dijo Kauri mientras reía no muy disimuladamente de la expresión desconcertada que mostraba la autoridad del lugar—Esa pequeña le sacara canas mas rápido aun de lo que usted le saco al Jefe Fale

—No lo dudo— sonrío nostalgicamente— Compadezco a mi padre por todo lo que le hice pasar. Bueno, yo iré a la playa larga seguramente se encuentra allí.

Con un gesto de despedida Tui se encamino a la playa más al sur de Motunui, cada vez que su hija se piraba se encontraba allí, siempre y cuando nadie se diera cuanta. Todos en el pueblo la querían como a su propia hija por lo que estaban pendientes de ella y de devolverla al lado de su padre en cuanto la veían vagar sola por la isla, todos menos su madre Tala, la anciana loca de la aldea por excelencia, ella siempre optaba por llevar a la pequeña a donde deseará, que siempre era a la orilla del agua... Aunque esto no pasaba mucho, esa niña tenia un don para escabullirse sin ser notada.

A pesar de la cansina situación Tui sonreía, estaba de muy buen humor y y no le faltaba mucho para llegar, aunque claro él no sabia que eso no serviría de nada.

—¡Nani!—Gritaron varias voces al unisono.

— ¡Perdón, lo siento!—Decía frenéticamente una adolescente que por andar de espaladas tropezándose con los cocos que acababan de caersele de la cesta casi choco el querido Jefe que rencien se topaba con ellas y con el desastre que les acompasaba— ¡Oh, Jefe perdón ya lo recojo todos!

— Descuida Nani, que tal si después de almorzar ayudas con el tejido; creo que te irá mejor con eso— este sonreía condescendientemente. Nani era una joven muy alegre y trabajadora, si bien algo torpe, siempre estaba buscando a quien ayudar.

—¡Sí, eso haré! ya me apuro Jefe.

—Ya Nani deja de entretenerle y pontea recoger le estas retazando jovencita— Recrimino calmadamente la tía de esta, una mujer de porte desgarbado y mirada amable—¿Esta buscando a Moana?— Se dirigió a Tui mientras recogía sus propios cocos al lado de las otras mujeres a todos se les habían caído sus cestas, yo diría que fueron un perfecto efecto domino.

—Sí, ya hace un rato que se desapare...—¡Mamá— Con expresiones alegres llegaron dos niños de entre ocho y diez años— Mira encontramos una estrella en Playa Larga!

Al escuchar esto Tui se abrió paso entre el "mar" de cocos para poder escuchar mejor.

—¿Cuantas veces debo decirles que no saquéis nada que no sean peces o caracolas del agua?— Kaula, la mujer en cuestión, tenia un ceño fruncido que se le hacia más gracioso que amenazador— No es una instrucción muy difícil de seguir

—Perdona mamá— Empezó el mayor con cara de arrepentido— Pero mírala, es tan bonita ¿podemos quedarnosla?— Continuo el menor.

— No lo creo, extrañaría mucho su casa, ¿no?— Interrumpió Tui con voz amable—Dijeron Playa Larga, eh. ¿De casualidad vieron a Moana por allí?

— No jefe, hemos estado todo el día allí y no la hemos visto

—¡Todo el día! les dije que fuesen ayudar a la abuela con la cosecha en la mañana.

Tui no era un hombre que se preocupara demasiado, hacia tan bien su rol que no daba espacio a accidentes dignos de preocupación,. Pero por primara vez en muchas lunas, estaba verdaderamente preocupado. Su hija solo iba a esa playa, siempre era esa y su madre nunca la llevaba a otra, siempre era la misma, siempre era Playa larga... Excepto una vez, cuando era mucho más pequeña y recien acababa de aprender a caminar de alguna manera llego a Roca Pez, la playa con más olas ubicada al otro lado de la isla. Todos los niños sabían que no debían acercarse, casi siempre estaba desierta no era un lugar muy agradable para pasar el rato. pero ¿qué consciencia tendría Moana de eso? Recordaría acaso que le dijo que no debía ir allí, siquiera le haría caso de recordarlo.

Por primera vez en años, ignoro un problema de sus súbditos y dando media vuelta se encamino al este de la isla, andando a paso rápido y con la mente ocupada en recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a su primogénita, no noto que dos jóvenes recién entrado en los veinte eran reñidos por sus padres, la pareja en cuestionan eran Aisake y Ulani, los próximos en casarse eran pescadores que a esta hora debían de estar volviendo con la pesca del día pero que en lugar de cumplir con su labor se habían fugado a Roca Pez dejando un poco de la pesca de la mañana tirada en la barca.

Si tan solo hubiese dado una mirada o tan siquiera escuchado habría sabido que su hija no esta en Roca Pez y por una rápida deducción sabría que la única playa vacía a parte de la nombrada que a esta hora en la que los niños acababan de terminar sus labores y se dedicaban a jugara hasta ser llamados a comer es precisamente la de los Pescadores... Que se encuentra al otro lado de la isla.

Moana reía alegremente, sin pizca de molestia por las bromas que le jugaba el océano, este la hacia corretear al rededor de la barca evitando ser tocado y retándola a saltar para poder alcanzarle, llego un momento en el que se coloco tan alto que la niña al verse incapaz de tocarle opto por subirse a la barca. A duras penas logró su objetivo y toco el agua que ni lenta ni pendeja la empapo hasta los huesos y con lentitud empezó a arrastrar la barca hacia el océano sacándola de la orilla mientras que, con calma distraía a la niña dejándola jugar y meter sus manitas en el agua que se ubicaba sobre ella. En menos de un minuto estaba al borde del arrecife y Moana observaba el agua y la luz brillando en el interminable ente azul que se extendía al frente suyo, ella sabia que era lo mejor que le había pasado pero no sabia que su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**6/01/2017**

 **Aquí esta el capítulo, aún no me creo que lo termine.**

 **Ni Moana, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos del maravilloso Disney.**

 _Nadie_ podría decirle a Moana que los sueños no se cumplen, a tan tierna edad acababa de cumplir el suyo, y pensar que para lograrlo sólo necesito mostrar la bondad de su corazón...Y aunque con el paso de los años olvidaría el mejor día de su infancia a ella no le importaba, pero eso no cuenta ya que no era consiente de ello.

Sin duda era un día hermoso, de esos donde con solo ver la hermosura que llega con el amanecer te sientes feliz. El astro rey resplandecía reflejandose en un ser tan maravilloso como él mismo, el Viento soplaba fuertemente aunque no hubieses vela que fuera capaz de sentirle y el Océano era feliz, como no lo había sido en mi años. Jamas había escuchado una risa mas pura y se sentía orgulloso de decir que pertenencia a su pequeña mejor amiga.

La niña se inclinaba en el borde de la barca tratando de tocar el agua debajo de esta, y aunque no debería poder tocarla, dada la corta longitud de sus brazos su amigo la ayudaba, alzándose ligeramente para complacerla. Mientras tocaba el agua, ella no pensaba a donde iba, con ir le era suficiente. Ansiaba ver todo y se imaginaba como sería ser tan alta como una montaña o volar como un pájaro, ¿así lograría verlo todo? no lo sabia, pero no importaba porque ella estaba llendo, estaba en el Mar y era feliz.

...

 _M_ _otonui_ era una caos, el Sol había descendido considerablemente desde que el Jefe empezó a buscar a su _hija_ _perdida_ y ya ninguna alma en la Isla desconocía que _Moana_ estaba desaparecida. Todos los adultos se habían "revelado" nadie estaba en su puesto ni hacía su labor correspondiente, cada niño capaz de caminar una buena distancia recorría la Isla de la mano de otro mas grande, todos estaban en busca de _Moana_... Y Tui no se sentía tan abrumado desde hace tres años, precisamente la noche en que nació su pequeña.

Fue una experiencia inolvidable sin duda, muy estresante pero feliz... Escuchar a Sina quejarse de los dolores y pensar en la posibilidad de que su bebé naciese muerto o incluso de que Sina muriese en el parto, fue de los peores momentos que vivió...Pero luego todo se calmo, como cuando tras la tormenta sale un arco iris, las plantas están reverdecidas y el agua del manantial es mas dulce y abundante. Sina estaba bien y _ella_ había nacido sana; con un llanto estridente como un grito de batalla, un fuerte agarre en sus pequeños dedos que revelaban una gran fuerza escondida, dotada de una belleza impresionante y con unos vivaces, curiosos e inteligentes ojos, que veloces como una estrella fugaz exploraban su mundo, ojos abiertos mucho antes de lo que se esperaba en un recién nacido... Nada podría superar la fuerza de mil olas que arraso su corazón esa oscura noche estrellada, el orgullo, el amor, la felicidad, la esperanza, ¡todo! Nada superaría eso.

Pero hoy era de esos escasos y horribles días, que se acercaban pero en un sentido opuesto. No veía la salida y se sentía como si le hubiesen tirado de la montaña mas alta que alguien sería caza de imaginar, estaba derrotado y desesperanzado pero no podía, no _debía_ sentirse así y por ello seguía de pie, caminado y liderando un grupo de búsqueda de voluntarios... Siempre había sabido que todos en la Isla eran su familia que le apoyarían en todo y que él daría todo por ellos. Pero por mas que su consciencia le dijera a su corazón que se reconfortara, que tenia apoyo y que entre todos alguien la encontrarían, no era capaz de sentirlo.

El agradecimiento sí que lo sentía, y lo odiaba, porque ese agradecimiento que ardía intenso dentro de él era una fogata reencendida, la fogata que había ardido en la oscuridad que era su vida cuando su papá y Folau murieron. Su cabeza decía que no perdiera la esperanza, que ella estaba en algún sitio, sana y salva inconsciente de la preocupación que había hecho pasar a todos, pero en su corazón sabia que no era así, que nunca volvería a ver a su hija...

Sin embargo, junto a esa inmensa fogata tal alta como una palmera, se extendía un eterno mar olvidado y en el fondo de este se hallaba una pequeña barca extraviada, que pese a estar en el fondo del océano se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Ese mar olvidado y lleno de amor y esa barca extraviada repleta de esperanza permanecerían allí, perdidos y durmiendo.

...

Sina siempre veía lo bueno en donde los demás solo hallaban cosas malas, para ella los problemas y dificultades eran oportunidades que escondían un sin fin de posibilidades, ella era una _optimista_ y por eso _tenía esperanza._

Sí que la tenía, pese a que _su pequeña_ llevaba casi toda la tarde desaparecida y a que nadie la había visto, ella tenía esperanza. Es curioso como a esta clase de personas el _Destino_ suele sonrojarles. En medio de todo mal que este les ponga, siempre hay una pequeña luz brillante que apunta a la salida, a esa tan necesitada respuesta.

Es curioso porque Sina ya había encontrado su luz, Aisake y Ulani se habían topado con ella mientras revisaba los montes a la orilla de la arena de Playa Caracola, buscaban a Tui pero en vista de verla a ella primero le dijeron sobre su barca desaparecida... Y desde ese momento Sina se aferro a esa luz.

...

 _Cualquier otro niño_ habría vomitado, cualquier otro niño habría llorado y hasta pensado que iba a morir... Pero no esta niña, Moana, _la elegida_ , esa niña no...Al pasar el arrecife las cosas se pusieron difíciles, el Mar ya no era el mismo, la situación que llevaba viviendo desde hace ya tanto no era favorable y por más que intentara él no podía controlarse, como cuando nosotros los humanos tenemos un reflejo involuntario, o un gas.

Las olas se hicieron mas y mas grandes, no del tamaño de una montaña, pero sí el de una palmera, la más alta que podrías encontrar...Sin duda, el Océano estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger a su pequeña amiga de si mismo

Pero todo salio aun mejor de lo que predijo, la niña tenia una sonrisa que la verdad ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuando surgió, sus ojos tenían un brillo de asombro... El asombro que él tanto extrañaba, aquel que mostraban los niños de hace tantas generaciones, cuando hacían su primer viaje.

Nadie nunca lo sabría, pero Moana tenía una sensación en la barriga, una sensación de los más rara... Sentía cosquillas, ganas de hacer pis y algo más que no lograría explicar... Esa rara mezcla de fascinación, amor, emoción y con una pizca de miedo...Tú y yo diríamos que es lo mismo que sientes al bajar de golpe desde el punto mas alto de una montaña rusa, pero no era así, era mucho más que eso. Las palabras tan vanas con las que intento describir lo que nunca he sentido, ni podre sentir simplemente no alcanzan, es que hasta la palabra inefable le queda corta.

Tal y como dicen, tras la tormenta llega la calma. Las olas ya no eran altas, y nuevamente la barca era velozmente impulsada por un agua tranquila sin mas ondas que las que realizaba su amigo el Viento, la pequeña ya no sujetaba el poste de la aun guardada vela y su mirada tampoco estaba puesta en la línea donde el Cielo conoce al Mar; por algún motivo se sentía como si hubiera _olvidado_ _o perdido_ algo y mirando hacia atrás no se dio cuanta que ese pequeño punto verde, que se volvía mas pequeño a cada parpadeo era su _antiguo hogar._

...

Sina _aun tenía esperanza_. Sentada en una barca prestada, remando como no había hecho desde que su padre falleció, rodearía la Isla y encontraría a su hija. Tenía _cer_ _teza_ de que _Moana_ se hallaba por aquí y _esperanza_ de que su esposo no se enterara de donde se había perdido... No es que quisiese ocultárselo, pero desde hace mucho que había planeaba la estrategia perfecta para que _Moana_ aprendiese a pescar, es que era perfecto... Ella estaría en el agua como siempre quería, aprendiendo un oficio útil y Tui no se preocuparía, mas de la cuenta.

Pero con esto, Tui jamas aceptaría que _Moana_ fuese al mar una vez que creciese... A él no le haría ningún daño pensar que se había perdido en los montes; de todas formas ¿cuántas veces Tala le mintió a sus padres y al mismo Fale, diciendo que ellos se hallaban jugando donde los cultivos cuando en realidad estaban en el agua?... _A veces mentir no era malo._

...

Tui era un hombre _realista_ , por más dura que fuese la situación y por mas que no quisiese afrontarla lo haría... Ya faltaba poco para el atardecer y sólo quedaba un lugar donde buscar, de los veintiún grupos de adultos que buscaban a _Moana_ , solo faltaban por regresar dos y las respuestas de todos los demás era la misma, no hay ni rastro. Los niños tampoco habían hallado nada... Y él temía lo peor, temía tener que buscar el cadáver de su hija.

...

Sina _todavía tenía_ _esperanza_ _,_ _a_ unque ya estaba anocheciendo, aunque ya le dio la vuelta a la Isla ocho veces y se había bajo tres y aunque no encontrara a _Moana_... Sina tenía _esperanza_ de encontrarla y _certeza_ de que necesitaba a Tui.

...

Ya era de noche y a Moana le tronaba el estomago, estaba realmente hambrienta y aunque lo intento no logro hacer nada con el pescado que se hallaba en la barca. El Océano tampoco había logrado nada, aunque hubiese visto infinidad de veces como se preparaba el pescado, era incapaz de hacerlo por el mismo.

Deshidratada la niña se tumbo lo mejor que pudo en la barca de pesca, sintiendo el vaivén de las olas que con prisa la llevaban a su _Destino,_ no noto los enormes barcos de espíritus viajeros que la observada, esos viajeros pertenecientes a la que hasta hace poco _era_ su familia. Tampoco fue capaz de discernir la cada vez mas cercana constelación en forma de anzuelo.

...

En Motunui todos miraban al fuego mientras comían sin entusiasmo, aquella que sentían como su _hermana,_ su _hija_ , su _nieta_ estaba perdida. Por mas que buscaran nunca encontraron a _Moana..._ Todos miraban el fuego menos tres personas.

...

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, debiste decirme?!

— Te estaba protegiendo...Además creí que la encontraría.

— Yo no soy el que necesitaba protección— Suspiro hondo— Creer no significa que sea cierto Sina— Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ponga los pies en la tierra, pero Sina lo que necesitaba era tenerlos en el agua.

— Necesito que me lleves a la gruta.

La expresión de Tui era una mezcla homogénea de comprensión y miedo— Ni se te ocurra— pronuncio con un tono grave que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera...Excepto a una madre preocupada.

— Ella esta ahí fuera, lo sé.

— ¡No, no te pienso perder a ti también!— La tomo por los hombros con los mismos sentimientos de un naufrago aferrado a la orilla.

—¡No la hemos perdido! Ella esta allí, lo sé, lo siento aquí—toco su pecho justo en el corazón mientras hablaba con la desesperación de quien jura una mentira con su vida y por más que intenta no logra que le crean toco su corazón y el de su esposo— Ella esta bien y a salvo. Tiene una barca, es fuerte e inteligente. _Moana_ _esta bien,_ solo hay que ir a buscarla y para hacerlo necesito una barca que no sea de pesca.

— Nadie puede cruzar el arreci...— ¡¿Entonces donde está?!— levanto la voz mientras agitaba los brazos— ¡¿Sabes qué? Iré yo sola!— hecho a andar mientras Tui intentaba detenerla.

...

Tala estaba triste...Siempre supo que el destino de _su nieta_ no estaba aquí, pero nunca espero que la hora de que _Moana_ marchara llegara tan pronto.

Parada en la orilla, danzando con los ojos aguados, mientras mantarrayas intentaban consolarla soltó una lágrima.

— ¿No podías dejárnosla un poco más de tiempo?— Pregunto al Mar aunque sabia que no recibiría respuesta.

 **Gracias por leer, lamento sí tengo algún error de ortografía, narrativo o en los diálogos (me disculpo por lo escaso de estos, en los próximos capítulo sí habrá más cantidad).**

 **Gracias a carol.9803, AkumuHoshi y Free (has dado en el clavo, tus preguntas serán contestadas con el tiempo y también gracias por comentar mi oneshot)**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
